When You Smile
by crimsonjica
Summary: Natsume x Mikan. Natsume gave Mikan a 'letter of explanation'..and it made her smile..xXone-shotXx


* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! this is my first NxM..hope you'll like it...**

**Dedication:  
-KateDominique-: hi Kate! I dedicate this to you..at parang belated gift ko na rin to sau..hehehe..hope you'll like this..please leave me a review..thanks in advance!.;)  
Anne Hathaway (the one who gave me a review in my 'Asul na Kwaderno'): Hi! don't know if you can read this, but might as well give it a try..I also dedicate this to you..for being the second to suggest na magsulat ako ng NatsuMikan..hehehe.;)  
TO ALL NATSUMIKAN SUPPORTERS/FANATICS: I dedicate this also to you guys, I know you just can't have enough of these two..(the number of the fanfics written for them here at is enough evidence to tell me...hehehehe).;) **

****

Additional Notes:  
Natsume and Mikan are fifteen years old here...

OK! now on with the story...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Just another ordinary morning at the Academy…or so you thought.

A certain brunette was leaning against the Sakura tree, she was not herself today. She was always energetic, cheerful, happy…the kind who doesn't have the word _sad_ (and other words related word to it) in her vocabulary. But today is kinda different…

She let out sigh, followed by…

"MR. JINNO YOU'RE SO MEAN!!" she then said out loud…to no one in particular.

"Oi Polkadots, keep it down…I'm trying to read here…" a pissed-off Natsume suddenly said. He was on the other side of the Sakura tree.

"…sorry…" she said, she was not surprise that Natsume suddenly spoke. Somehow she knew that he was on the other side of the tree. However, for Natsume he was a bit surprised…not because Mikan was there…but because, of three reasons…one, she didn't get mad at him for calling her Polkadots, two, she actually apologized to him and, three, if he's not mistaken, the kind of tone she used…was a sad one.

He then put down his manga and looked at the brunette...and much to his dismay, _the _energetic, happy and cheerful Mikan Sakura he knows was not herself today.

She was all gloomy and sad…and he can't help wonder why.

"What's the matter little girl?" he asked so suddenly.

"Well…" Mikan started to say, at the same time he faced him.

"…Jinno-sensei…he called me ugly…"

"Hn…I agree with him…" was his reply, he thought it was something really _serious_. He just continued reading his manga.

She then stood in front of him and frowned.

"What the heck is your problem?!..." she began.

"…all I thought you're gonna comfort me or something and then there you go again…being cold and-" but before she could finish her complaint he cut her off.

"I think you're the ugliest girl in the whole world...there's a very big difference if I compare you to the most beautiful girl I've ever met…" he said; his eyes focused on the last page of his manga.

"NNNAAATSUME!!" the brunette hollered; she frowned even more.

"Hn…" was his reply. He finally closed the manga, dusted his pants and started to walk away.

"HEY! Where are you going?!" she asked him.

He paused for awhile; his back facing Mikan.

"Why do you care?….ugly" he said; keeping his cool as usual.

"UGLY??" she said; loosing her cool…as usual.

"Yeah, ugly…" he then replied, and started to walk away.

"FINE! I'M UGLY!..." she again began, causing a surprised Natsume to look back at her.

"BUT ATLEAST TELL ME WHO'S THAT (makes a 'quote and quote effect' in the air) 'MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I'VE EVER MET' person you were saying…"

He just stared at her.

And she stared back…still frowning. It was very unusual for her to that.

'…why is he always like this? He opens up…then suddenly turns cold…I really don't get him at tim-' Mikan thought…but this was quickly cut-off it's 'trail' when she heard Natsume say…

"…you…"

"Me?" she said.

"Yeah, you…" he replied, and started to walk away again. But then, he heard her giggle…then she started to laugh…really hard.

It caused him to stop dead on his tracks once more.

He looked back at her.

"…and what's so funny?" he asked in annoyance. He wondered if the brunette was laughing at him, or was it something he said.

"hahahahahahaha..I can't believe that you're a _baka_ too Natsume..hahahaha" she cackled. However, she stopped when she smelled something burning….

"AA!! My hair!" she said, while trying to put-off the fire that was on the end of her pigtail.

"You didn't answer my question Polkadots…." a very pissed off Natsume said; he finally stopped using his Alice on Mikan. **(A/N: yup! He caused the fire…who else?...)**

"fine…" she replied, she then went to him…right in front of him. She put one hand on her hip and the other hand was pointing at Natsume.

"You…you're funny Natsume…you told me that I'm the ugliest…then you told me that I'm the most beautiful…making you a _baka_…and that's really funny…" she said to him, this time she was smiling.

"_Tch_…" came the reply of an even more pissed-off Natsume Hyuuga, he was too annoyed to give out his explanation on why he said those things to her; he started to walk away again.

And as for Mikan, she was back to her energetic, happy and cheerful self again. She watched him go and even waved at him, saying…

"…don't worry Natsume! I won't tell anyone about your _baka_-ness today! They won't hear a word from me!"

**Later that night…**

Mikan was about to go to bed when she heard a knock on her door…she opened it, only to find a piece of paper left on he doorstep. She read it…after reading; she slowly went back to bed. She smiled to herself as she recalls what was written on that piece of paper...especially the last two lines that also inlcuded the name of the sender.

And exactly what was written, you ask?...

This:

"_Oi Polkadots,_

_Just so you'll know...I've written this down to explain to you about the things I said awhile ago..._

_You're the ugliest girl in the world…when you frown…_

…_but…_

_You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met…__**when you smile**__."_

_-Natsume"_

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Author's Note: The idea of the story? well..I was depressed the other night, and a friend GMed (Group Messeged) a beautiful message..about this boy telling how the girl is the most beautiful girl when she smiles..something like that..when I read that, I couldn't help but smile..and then, I was inspired to write something like that here..Natsume and Mikan was the very first couple that came in my mind..when I got inspired to write it here.hehe.  
Anyway, please leave me a review...I really wanna know what you think..;)**

**And to that friend of mine, Jacky..: thanks! I know there's only a 0.05 chance you'll be able to read this..but still, Thanks a lot!.;)**

**By the way, to all those who are waiting for the next chapter of 'The Pact'..I can't assure you guys if I can update tomorrow..or rather later..it's dawn here already..and my migraine is once more 'attacking' me..but I don't know..maybe a good..uh, dawn's rest will shoo this off..ahehehe..thanks again for all those awesome and inspiring reviews guys! God BLess!.;)**

* * *


End file.
